Naruto The Next Generation
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The adventures of Naruto and all of his friends continues in this all new series featuring the Naruto kids.
1. Chapter 1

Alright first of all thank you to the reviewer who told me I might be in violation of the rules, and since I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry, this will be one whole story now. Although I really wish that I could make them separate episodes.

It was Monday morning and even though usually Sasame Uchiha took forever to wake up in time for school, this time she was up and ready before anybody else inside her family was. For today was her graduation test to see that if in fact she would become a real live ninja. Even though her brothers were excited about it as well, they weren't as full of energy as she was about it. "Come on guys," she began as she ran inside their bedroom and flipped on the light switch. "Up and at em!" she exclaimed as the boys simply just groaned and pulled their covers over the top of their heads. "You guys are hopeless." Sasame muttered to herself with a roll of her eyes before she ran inside her parents' bedroom and jumped up on top of their bed.

"Mom, Dad, wakeup, the boys are being stubborn about getting ready but I don't wanna miss the exam." She told them but her mother just continued to snore and her father continued to sleep. "Mother wake up!" she exclaimed inside a whiny voice before she grabbed ahold of her shoulder and started shaking her away. "Go back to sleep Sasame, it's six thirty in the morning." Her mother groaned still half asleep before rolling onto her side away from her daughter and started to snore again. Sasame heaved a sigh before she tried to work on her father. "Dad, please wake up." She said as Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh and opened his eyes to look at her. "What do you want?" he groaned.

"My final exam is today, and well, I just_ I just wanna make sure that I'm ready for it." She said as Sasuke yawned and gave a huge stretch and she slowly turned her head to look away from him. "So is this about not being late for an exam that is about three hours away, or making sure that you have enough time to build up your self-confidence?" he asked her. "Both I guess." She answered with a shrug. "I just don't think I can pass it when I can't even use my sharingan yet." She explained sadly. "Alright come on, I can't believe I'm doing this but I need to show you something." He told her as he climbed out of bed and got dressed before he took her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as he led her down to the dock where he had always used to sit. "You'll see." He began. "Where are we?" she asked him again when they had gotten there. "This is the place where I always used to play when I was a kid." He answered. "But what are we doing here?" she questioned. "Watch this." He began as he made a few hand signs that she didn't understand before blowing fire out of his mouth and over the water. "Wow," she began with a breath of astonishment. "How did you do that?" she asked him widening her eyes with disbelief. "Practice." He answered.

"You see when I was a kid my father your grandfather always used to praise my older brother and your uncle Itachi and downgrade me." He told her. "But why?" she asked looking back up at him. "Well I always used to think it was because he was disappointed in me for not being able to do that jutsu that I just showed you, but the real reason he pushed me so hard was that he believed that I could do it. And once I started believing in myself, I did." He explained. "Do you understand?" he asked her as he picked her up and lifted her inside his arms.

"I think so, but what if I try my best and I'm still not good enough?" she asked him. "Then your mother and I will be proud of you for trying. Not finishing what you started and giving up simply isn't an option when you're a ninja. Nobody knows that better than your uncle Naruto." He said as they both gazed down at their reflections inside the pool of water. "Thanks Dad." She said as he kissed her cheek and set her back down. She still had butterflies inside her stomach, but she knew that her father was right. "Anytime Sasame." She said as he bent down and smiled warmly at her before affectionately poking her in the forehead.

"Alright that's it, I can't take it anymore. You _have_ to tell me why you're always poking everyone in the forehead." She said as he gave a little chuckle. "I don't do that to _everyone_." He said moving his hand away and standing back up. "No but you're always doing it to me, my brothers, my mother and my uncle and you never did tell me why." She grouched. "I don't know, I guess that's just my own little way of showing affection. My brother used to do that all the time to me and I sort of inherited it." He explained. "I wish I would have been able to meet him." Sasame said with a sigh as he started to turn around and walk back towards the house.

 _…_

Later that morning Sasame arrived at the academy with the rest of her schoolmates. "Gee I sure hope that we all get on the same squad together." Sakori said. "Me too, it just wouldn't be the same without you." Mizu agreed. "Or Sasame." Sakori added as his brother simply just looked over at their sister. "Uh, yeah." He said a bit nervously. It was a known fact that even though Mizu loved his sister, they tended to get on each other's nerves quite a lot which reminded Sakura of the relationship that she and Naruto had only reversed.

"Alright class," their teacher Shikamaru began. "When I call your name I'll ask you to come up and do your best shadow clone jutsu." He explained as Sasame breathed a sigh of relief. _"This'll be easy."_ She thought to herself as one by one Shikamaru congratulated her classmates for doing such a great job. Then all of a sudden it was Mizu's turn. Sasame watched as he stood out in front of the room and placed his fingertips together. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he exclaimed and rather quite quickly he formed a perfect clone of himself standing right next to him.

"Great job Mizu," Shikamaru began with a grin before the clone disappeared at just the same rate. Sasame had never been worried she knew that he could do it. "alright Sasame you're up." He told her when suddenly she gave a rather large gulp and started to tremble. Even though she was rather good with shadow clones, she was afraid that her nerves would end up getting the better of her. That's when she remembered what her father had told her, and that everyone in the hidden leaf village was counting on her and her brothers to one day fulfill the prophecy and defeat Akuma.

At that moment she stopped trembling and bravely stepped up to her brother's spot as he walked back over to Sakori and stood by him. _"Alright this is it Sasame, come on you can do it. Giving up isn't an option, because you are the daughter of the great Sasuke Uchiha! You are a ninja!"_ she told herself inside her head suddenly feeling a burst of strength and determination. She took a deep breath and placed her fingertips together. "Shadow clone jutsu!" she cired.

 _…._

"Mom! Dad! I passed!" Sasame shouted with excitement later that afternoon while she quickly rushed back home. Both of her parents greeted her at the door. "So did Sakori and Mizu, we're all on a squad together!" she exclaimed stopping to catch her breath. "Gee that's great honey." Sakura said as she smiled lovingly at her daughter while she finished rubbing a bowel dry with a cloth. "What's your squad number?" her mother asked her. "Three, and our sensei is Konohamaru." She explained. "We get our headbands and pictures taken tomorrow." She finished. "Hm, I knew you could do it." Sasuke said grinning proudly at his daughter. "All I know is that Akuma better watch out because there are three new ninjas inside the village, and once I learn how to use my sharingan, he's dead meat!"

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Squad Three Gets Their First Mission, will Sasame finally learn how to use her sharingan?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that we've got our first mission today." Sasame said eagerly as she and her brothers waited for their teacher down in front of the hokage's palace. For the three Uchihas had recently become genin and now each of them wore official hidden leaf headbands, although Sasame was the only one who didn't wear it upon her forehead and instead had it tied up on top of her head just like their mother once had. That morning Sakura had been rather worried about her children going out into the world for the very first time until Sasuke reassured her that everything would be alright.

That's when suddenly Konohamaru arrived. "So what is our mission Konohamaru-sensei?" Sasame questioned. "We're traveling to the hidden sand village to see the kage. You see there have been some grave robbers there that have been stealing some special artifacts from their tombs. One of them being from the kage's father." He told them. "That's why I told you all to wear short sleeve shirts and shorts and to bring plenty of sunscreen today. It's going to be hot." He explained. "Well I'm ready!" Sasame exclaimed excitedly. "Right just make sure that your skirt doesn't lift up and we have to see your underwear." Sakori told her since he knew that his sister never wore shorts. "Come on then, let's go." Konohamaru said as they all set off on their way.

 _…_

"Come on Takeo, follow the scent boy. You can do it." Sasuke told him as he placed Sakura's purple thong down on the ground in front him unaware that Naruto was on his way up the path. Takeo simply just sat down next to it looking up at his master and whimpered. "Ugh!" Naruto cried as his eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. "You know even though I have this huge hat covering me doesn't mean that I'm blind!" he yelled as he came to a dead stop. "And I really didn't need to see my sister's underwear!" he shouted.

"What? I'm trying to train Takeo to be a ninja hound." Sasuke told him with a grin. "Anyway what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the palace?" he questioned. "Well yeah, but just because I'm the hokage now doesn't mean that I can't go outside or see my family anymore." Naruto explained. "Besides I had to tell you guys something, where is my sister anyway?" he asked him. "That's what I was trying to figure out before you showed up. But what do you have to tell me?" Sasuke asked. "Well I _was_ going to wait until the whole family was here, but what the heck I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret." He said. "Go ahead then, I won't say anything." Sasuke promised him.

"I'm pregnant!" he yelled excitedly as Sasuke's eye started to twitch a little. "Gee, I knew modern science had a lot of weird things going on nowadays but_" he began. "Oops," Naruto began with a mischievous chuckle. "I meant Hinata was pregnant, and since I'm her husband, well, you know." He told him. "Oh," Sasuke began with a laugh. "now I see what you mean. Well congratulations Naruto." He said. "Yep! Now _you're_ going to be an uncle!" he exclaimed with a grin. "And speaking of that, how are my niece and nephews doing anyway?" Naruto asked him.

"They're doing great, they just went out on their first mission with Konohamaru." He answered. "Gee, whoever thought that kid would become a sensei?" Naruto questioned. "The same people who thought that you would end up being the hokage." Sasuke answered. "Gee I guess you have a point there. I'm just lucky that some people like you and Sakura and your kids had faith in me. Where is Konohamaru taking them anyway?" Naruto asked him. "I think it was where Gaara was born, the hidden sand village or something." He answered when suddenly Naruto gave out a loud horrified gasp.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him with concern. "He can't take them there he just can't!" Naruto yelled frantically. "What? Why not?" Sasuke asked him. "Come on Sasuke I'll explain it to you on the way," he began as he quickly grabbed ahold of his arm. "Right now we have to find my sister and your wife." He told him. "Alright come on Takeo, if you ever hope of being a ninja hound someday then you have to find Sakura! Now go find her boy!" he yelled and as if the dog knew what he was supposed to do he quickly started sniffing the ground before finding her scented trail. He stopped and raised his nose into the air before quickly running away with Naruto and Sasuke chasing after him.

 _….._

Meanwhile Konohamaru and the rest of squad three had arrived inside the hidden sand village. They were now face to face with the kage, who was a young woman with dark red hair and skin as white as snow due to her makeup along with golden eye shadow and black eye liner. Mizu had to admit that even though she looked rather weird, she also looked quite beautiful in a way. She also spoke inside a soft voice that was almost rather like a whisper. "I'm glad you and the rest of your squad are here Konohamaru." She said.

"My guards have been trying to stop this person for months." She explained. "Well who is he and what does he want?" Sasame asked when suddenly a younger boy about her age with the same dark red hair walked over to her. Sasame gasped as she stared into his dark eyes. He seemed to scare her yet attract her at the exact same time. "It is a she." He began. "I am Prince Haru, since my mother is the kage." He explained. "I'm Sasame Uchiha and these are my brothers." She began.

"I know who you are Sasame, I have heard so much about you, your brothers, your parents, and your aunt and uncle." He told her. "And I'm so glad that you and your brothers are finally here because the hidden sand village needs your help. This grave robber has been stealing from the previous kage, and my grandfather." He told her. "You mean, Gaara was your grandfather?" she questioned with disbelief. "Yes he was, and not only has this bandit been stealing from his grave, but she has also been stealing from my mother. There is this ancient scroll that has the lost secrets to the city of Atlantis." He explained when suddenly there came a scream within somewhere in the village.

"Sasame Sakori Mizu let's go!" Konohamaru said as all four of them raced back down the palace steps. Sure enough there was a woman dressed in black hooded black robes and holding a sack of gold inside her hands having just murdered another woman for it. "She's headed into the cemetery!" Sasame cried as they quickly rounded the corner. That's when suddenly Konohamaru suddenly wondered to himself if they were over their heads and if it had been such a good idea after all for a genin mission. Sasame didn't care though. Before Konohamaru had a chance to stop her she quickly leaped over the fence. "Sasame no!" he shouted but it was too late. Sasame was glaring at the woman who was now digging up someone else's grave, and she was doing it through her sharingan eyes.

 **Next Time on Naruto The Next Generation; Who Is The Woman That Squad Three Is After?**


	3. Chapter 3

Takeo led Naruto and Sasuke down to the library. Sure enough Sakura was there checking out some books. She quickly gasped and looked up when she saw them running towards her. "Naruto?" she questioned widening her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked when suddenly Takeo barked. "No dogs in the library." The librarian said but Naruto wasn't paying attention to her. "Listen sis I need to talk to you!" Naruto exclaimed as someone hushed him loudly from behind. "I'm sorry he's been acting like this all morning." Sasuke apologized. "Listen your children are in danger." Naruto told her.

"I know." Sakura answered looking down at the carpet trying to hide the fact that she had never been more frightened in her life. "What do you mean? You're not saying that Naruto's actually right are you?" her husband questioned her before she took a deep breath. "Yes he is. Why else would I be in the library checking out books about Orochimaru's family?" she asked him. "Wait a minute, I thought that Akuma and Hebi were his only children." He said. "That's because they are." She began. "The girl that has been robbing the graves in the hidden sand village is their cousin Mari." She explained. "And if she gets ahold of the kids she'll take them back to them and they'll kill them." She added.

"Wait does Konohamaru know about this and how did you guys find out about it?" Sasuke asked. "Well Naruto is the hokage so it's probably because he's required to know about stuff like this. As for me, well since the triplets are so highly valuable and powerful I made a promise to myself to research about every mission that they're scheduled to go on." She told him. "Listen Sakura, you have to stop worrying yourself sick about them. I'm sure that Konohamaru wouldn't take them on any mission that he thought that they couldn't handle. And besides their Uchiha they aren't going to let a simple mortal like Mari to catch them." Sasuke said.

"Just tell me one thing, if Mari is their cousin then why does she live in the hidden sand village?" he asked. "Cause she was banished there with the rest of her family, which is another reason she would want to try and capture the triplets, to redeem herself." She said. "Well what did she do that was so bad?" Naruto asked her. "Well you see Orochimaru was abandoned when he was a baby, somebody had just left him behind on top of somebody's doorstep. So they took him in and his adopted older brother Kou became his guardian after his parents died." She explained.

"I never knew that Orochimaru was adopted like me." Naruto said. " _Or_ that he had a brother." Sasuke added. "But what does any of that have to do with Mari?" he asked his wife. "Well you see Orochimaru and Kou were sort of like you and Itachi were when you were both younger. That is until Orochimaru started becoming evil and started on his quest to becoming immortal. After that Kou didn't want anything to do with him, so he moved away to the hidden sand village with the rest of his family. That's when years later Ororchimaru married and had children of his own so he could produce heirs to his thrown in case someday he would fail his quest. Luckily for him, one was born immortal anyway." She explained.

"Hebi." Naruto realized. "And she looked up to her older brother more than anyone else. That's when their own parents did to them what their grandparents did to their father. They abandoned them. Then Orochimaru murdered his own wife because he thought that she got in the way of his plans for immortality, even though that Sasuke and Itachi eventually killed him anyway." She said. "I don't understand how somebody can just abandon their own children and kill their own wife when they're supposed to love them forever." Naruto said. "I know, but unfortunately not everybody thinks like us. I mean there was a time when I would be willing to hurt and even kill the ones I cared about just so I could keep my lust for revenge." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah but at least you aren't like that anymore." Naruto began. "I know you wouldn't hurt anybody now." He said. "Unless they tried to threaten you or Sakura or the kids." Sasuke said. "So anyway, what happened next?" Naruto asked his sister. "Well you see Kou had a daughter and named her Mari. When she was old enough he told her all about his relationship that he used to have with his brother, until he betrayed him and went behind his back falling in love with the girl that he was about to marry. Even though Mari loved her mother, she also loved her father and decided then and there that she would find a way to seek out her revenge on her evil uncle." She said when suddenly silence fell over top of them. "And that's when she met Akuma."

 **Next Time On** **Naruto The Next Generation; We Finally Discover Why Akuma Wears A Red Mask On The Side Of His Face.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hebi Kurosawa was sixteen years old and she was sick and tired of her brother controlling her. Every time that she got interested in somebody of the opposite sex, Akuma had to do something that totally embarrassed her just because he was afraid that she would run away with him and leave him to fend for himself. For since Hebi was an infumi, (indestructible) he needed her protection. After all even though he was practically an adult now, the ninja world was still a dangerous place and a lot of people would want to try and harm him, especially if they found out that he was Orochimaru's son.

It was one afternoon that Hebi went missing again and Akuma was left alone. "Hebi!" he called angrily as he traveled through the forest. "Damn it! Why does she always end up doing this to me?" he muttered angrily to himself when suddenly he heard a rustling noise inside the bushes. Akuma took a step back but he was determined that he wouldn't allow himself to show his fear. "Who are you!? Show yourself!" he grouched and that's when suddenly a beautiful woman with auburn hair and bright blue eyes leapt out of the bushes at him. She had been wearing a bright purple jumpsuit and a bright pink headband with a symbol on it that represented the hidden sand village.

"My name is Mari Yutaka and I am a ninja from the hidden sand village." She told him. "Yes I can see that," he began. "but what I want to know is what you're doing here." He said. "Are you Akuma Kurosawa son of the great lord Orochimaru?" she questioned. "Well even if I was that would be none of your business!" he snapped. "On the contrary yes he would, for he was my uncle and he betrayed my father." She explained when suddenly she bit her finger and slammed her hand down hard on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" she shouted as the whole entire earth began to quake causing the ground to crack and knocking Akuma over onto his back.

"So I have come to avenge my father and take my revenge." Mari said as a humongous red snake started coming out of the ground. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Akuma shouted knowing that even if his father _did_ do something to offend her it wasn't his fault. However before he had gotten a chance to tell her that she was already gone. Akuma slowly got up onto his feet and gasped leaning his head back to look up at the gigantic predator hissing out in front of him. "H-H-Hebi." He said in a hoarse whisper shaking with fear. He was so petrified that he barely could find his voice.

However since his very life was at stake he knew that he had to scream on the top of his lungs for her. "HEBI!" he shouted as he started to run away. The snake struck the ground with his gigantic tail, before opening up his jaws so wide that his fangs were visible. Akuma fell back onto the ground, he knew that it wasn't any use trying to get away, and he didn't have a prayer. He was going to die, he just knew it. That was until his sister finally heard his screams for help and started racing back into the woods after him.

He may have had tried to gain control over her, but he was also her brother. She knew that they had to stick together no matter what and she was his only chance of surviving. The snake wrapped itself around its prey and opened his jaws wide again and bit him in the face. Akuma gave out a great yelp of pain and placed his hands over top of his wound to cover it and trying to stop it from bleeding. That's when suddenly Hebi arrived. "It's about time you showed up!" her brother grouched. "Do something!" he snapped as his sister placed two fingers in-between her teeth and whistled loudly.

The snake finally looked up at her and was aware of her presence. Hebi didn't have any idea about where it had come from, but right now she knew that she didn't have any time to stop and ask questions. She started making some hand signs that alerted him that she was about to perform Fuinjutsu. "Tori! Ousu buta! Inu! Usagi! O-hitsuji! Uma! Nezumi! Hebi! (it sort of felt weird for her saying her own name) Ryu! O-Ushi! Tora! Saru! Fuinjutsu seal!" (I don't know what they say for real I even had to look up the hand signs, hopefully those are the right ones) The snake gave out a loud shriek of pain as a great ball of light started coming from her hand. Slowly and gradually it disappeared and Hebi rammed the sealing jutsu inside her brother's chest.

A sealing mark suddenly appeared on his chest and his eyes suddenly became a lighter green and more snakelike. (although he would find out later that they would be a little bit darker in the dark and glow inside of it) His tongue became skinner like a snake's and even his skin complexion became a bit reptilian. "So that's why Akuma has that bright red mask on the side of his face." Naruto realized when Sakura had finished telling her story. "That's right, and after he told Hebi just what exactly had happened to him, he banished Mari so that she would never be able to return to the hidden leaf village, even though some of her family members still lived here." She explained. At that point in time Sasuke had heard enough. "That's it, we're going after the triplets." He said. "I hear you loud and clear Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "Godzilla man is going down!"

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Will Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura Be Able to Find Their Children and Stop Their Mission In Time?**


	5. Chapter 5

"I sure hope we make it in time." Sakura said as she raced alongside Naruto and Sasuke. "We've got to." Sasuke began before he turned to look at his wife. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." He told her. "It's alright, it's not your fault. You didn't know what they were up against." She reassured him. "Don't worry guys, they'll be alright. After all, even though Sasame is the youngest, she's probably the strongest out of all three of them. I mean didn't you tell me that she almost didn't make it?" he questioned Sasuke as he turned to look over at him. "Naruto's right, Sasame's a fighter. I remember that day when she stopped breathing, but she never stopped fighting for her life. That's a mark of a true ninja." Sakura said even though it wasn't to say that her brothers were weak.

Meanwhile Sasame had still been glaring down at Mari through her sharingan eyes. She had her fists clenched and didn't even bother to fix it when the wind started blowing her hair into her face. Suddenly Mari stopped what she had been doing and looked up realizing the Uchiha girl's presence for the first time. "Well, well, if it isn't Sasame Uchiha. Prince Haru warned me that sooner or later you'd come." She said. "Yep, and sooner or later I'm gonna kick your butt if you don't give me the money back that you just stole from that grave!" Sasame snapped but Mari just simply grinned at her. "I highly doubt that, you're nothing but a kid." She told her.

"You're wrong, I'm a genin, a true ninja of the hidden leaf village!" Sasame exclaimed when suddenly from out of nowhere her mother, father, and uncle leapt down from out of the sky. "Don't Sasame!" her father warned sternly as he too glared at Mari with his sharingan. "Mom? Dad? Uncle Naruto what are you guys doing here?" Sasame questioned. "We're here to protect you, you don't have any idea who that girl is do you?" Sasuke asked her. "Well, no but_" she began. "You're Akuma's cousin Mari aren't you? My wife told me all about you." Sasuke said. "Yes and I guess that would make you Sasuke Uchiha, the kage and the prince told me an awful lot about you as well.

"You were my uncle's pet from what I heard, that was until you decided to run away and become a good little doggie again. However, I didn't expect you to be so attractive." She began. "You stay away from my husband! He's mine you got that!?" Sakura yelled angrily at her. "Relax Sakura, I never said that I wanted to marry him. Besides, unfortunately in order for me to form an alliance back with the Kurosawa clan I have to kill you three and take your children back to Akuma and Hebi." Mari said. "Over my dead body." Sasuke growled.

"Precisely!" Mari snapped as she lunged her fist at him getting ready to punch him but luckily he saw it with his sharingan before she had actually gotten a chance to do and dodged her attack grabbing ahold of her arm and twisting it. "She's using taijutsu!" Sakura exclaimed with a gasp before she widened her eyes with astonishment. "Well let's just see how this little girl is going up against a real woman!" she said before she lunged her own fist at her and punched her in the face. Mari went flying so hard and so far that only Sasuke and the triplets could make out where she was at.

"Alright! This chick is _toast_!" Sasame said as she saw that Mari was slowly starting to sit back up. "Ooh, Ghostbusters." Naruto said as Sakura simply just rolled her eyes at him wondering why he was even here when apparently he wasn't any help or use to them at all. Sasame dug deep down inside her holster and threw a bunch of kunai knives at her. Mari just got to her feet and with a simple sigh caught them in midair. "Really, is that the best you got?" she questioned as though she was bored out of her mind. That's when Sasame did a few backhand hand springs over to her before punching her in the face. "Not quite!" she exclaimed.

"Sasame get away from her! She's dangerous!" her mother yelled but it was too late. Mari caught ahold of her wrist just like Sasuke had done to her and twisted it around her body and over the top of her head. Sasame gave out a shriek of pain while Mari grabbed her tightly and held a kunai knife to her forehead. "Surrender Sasuke Uchiha, your daughter's life depends on it." She said. "Sasame!" Sasuke cried as Naruto gasped. "Sasame." He whispered before the two men looked at each other before looking back at Mari and Sasame who gave another shriek and started struggling to try and get away from her.

"Hey you, the bitch in the purple jumpsuit." Naruto began before he closed his eyes and then shot them open again revealing that they were now bright red and the lines on his face had now stretched while the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox surrounded him. "Get away from my niece!" he shouted on the top of his lungs before forming a blue ball of chakra inside his right hand. "Rasengan!"

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Squad Three's Search For The Lost City of Atlantis Begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he formed his ball of chakra inside his hand while he continued to transform into the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted. "A thousand birds!" he cried as he stuck his hand down between his legs and formed his own electric ball of chakra. Naruto suddenly gasped as he remembered that had been his father's own jutsu (the lightning cutter) that he had created, and his eyes began to soften as he remembered a conversation that he had with him when he was about his niece's and nephews' age.

 _Flashback_

Naruto slowly walked back to his house feeling tired and worn out from his fight with Sasuke. As he arrived home, his father knew exactly what had happened. "Let me guess, you and Sasuke were fighting again after I specifically told you not to." He said as he looked up from the plate that he had been rubbing dry. "Well yes but only because he insisted upon it, and he still has that ridiculous idea about leaving the village!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't know what the heck has happened to him and why all of a sudden he thinks that going on a quest for revenge will solve everything!" he snapped as Kakashi sighed and set the plate down on top of the counter. "Come on let's go for a walk." He told his son.

"You mean you aren't going to ground me for disobeying you?" he questioned his father with disbelief. "No, I just want to show you something." He answered as the two of them walked outside, and Kakashi led them to a nearby town. "Recognize this place?" he asked. "Yeah, this is where Sasuke lives, but why are we here?" Naruto asked him back looking up at him questioningly. "Well, how many other people do you see here besides me?" his father questioned. "Uh,.." Naruto began before he started looking around. "Nobody." He answered.

"Exactly. How would you like to live here, with no friends or family to talk to or depend on? Because that's exactly what Sasuke has to deal with from day to day. Imagine how different your life would be if I hadn't of adopted you and just left you to fend for yourself every time someone downgraded you or called you a monster. You probably wouldn't have become as strong of a ninja as you are today." Kakashi said. "But Sasuke's probably even stronger than I am." Naruto pointed out even though he hated to admit it.

"On the outside yes, but on the inside there's still just a hurt and scared boy deep inside. You see Naruto when you don't have any friends or family anymore, and all the ones that you've loved that we're precious to you gone forever, then you feel a sudden lust for revenge to get back at someone or something to make it all go away, but in the end it doesn't. It just makes you feel worse." Kakashi told him.

 _End of Flashback_

Naruto finally found his mind back inside the present, he suddenly stopped changing into his demon form and let his rasengan slowly disappear. He quickly turned back to look at Sasuke who was still determined inside his combat mode. "Sasuke don't! Stop!" Naruto yelled. "Are you out of your mind!? This woman is trying to kill us!" he yelled back. "Yeah but only because her family has been taken away from her, and the truth is that she's just like used to be." Naruto told him when Sasuke slowly let go of his chidori and hung his head sadly as he thought about his parents. He realized that his friend was right.

"Listen, I get why you want to kill us. I understand exactly how you feel." Naruto began towards Mari. "But revenge doesn't solve anything, it just makes things worse." He told her as she hung her head and started to feel a stream of tears flow from her eyes and hit the ground by her feet. "You're right Naruto, you truly are the most knowledgeable ninja in your village." She told him. "That's because I don't have any guilt to live with. Even though people have told me time and time again that I wasn't going to become a hokage or find any friends, I just had enough courage to prove them wrong. And it made me a stronger person inside when I started fighting _for_ the people who were precious to me instead of fighting against them." Naruto said as he smiled warmly at her and she sadly smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, for everything. All this time I've been taking my anger out on the wrong people when Orochimaru is the one I should be angry with." She apologized. "It's alright Mari, there's nothing wrong with being angry at his children either since they want to destroy us as much as he did." Naruto told her when suddenly she let Sasame go. Sasame quickly ran over to her mother and embraced her. "Thank God Sasame, are you alright?" she questioned her daughter anxiously as she bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Yes Mother, I'm fine." She told her as they quickly broke the embrace and then turned back around to face Mari with Sakura's arms around her shoulders.

Mari quickly tossed Naruto the scroll. "Here's the scroll, I promise I'll give everything back that I stole and accept the consequences for my actions." She told him as he caught it in midair. The two exchanged smiles before Mari turned around and ran away. Naruto then turned around to face Konohamaru. "Here, I do believe this belongs to you." He told him before facing Sasuke and Sakura. "Well come on guys it looks our work here is done!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Squad Three Completes Their First Mission and Sakura Goes on a Mission of Her Own.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly bid their goodbyes before they left to go back home. As soon as they got there Sasuke continued working on his training with Takeo while Sakura went to check the mail. After she opened the door she saw an orange envelope attached to a package wrapped up in the same colored paper. She found herself full of curiosity as she grabbed the envelope and tore it open. Sakura gasped as she unfolded the note and saw that it was written in her (and Naruto's) mother's handwriting.

 _To My Dearest Daughter,_

 _If you are reading this I just wanted to apologize to you and Naruto for not telling you your true relation. I realize that I should have done that sooner and that I was wrong to hide it from you for so many years. There are so many mistakes that I have made in my life, but the biggest one that I've ever regretted is by telling you that I'm the one who told Iruka to tell you that I was dead even though I am really still alive. I realize that you must find this hard to believe but if you read the book that I sent with this letter you'll understand why. Please don't go after me when you find out where I am, I don't want you or Naruto to risk your lives to come after me especially since you have children of your own, and Naruto is the hokage now. I also regretfully tell you that you must not share any of this information since I don't want to upset him. Please know that you both are always on my mind, and that I will always love you and the triplets even though they don't even know that I exist._

 _All My Love,_

 _Your Mother Kushina Uzumaki_

Sakura finished reading the letter silently to herself. Then she set it down back on top of the package and took it inside to unwrap it. When she did she found a thick black book all about the shadow lands and the trapping jutsu. That's when she realized that Orochimaru and Akuma probably had something to do with this. She didn't care what her mother had written inside the letter, she knew that she had to save her before it was too late. So she scribbled a note for Sasuke before she grabbed her backpack off the chair and swung it around her shoulder before she set off on her adventure to the shadow lands.

As soon as Sasuke came inside for lunch he spotted the note that his wife had written him and gave a loud gasp before he took out his cellphone and pushed the speed button for Naruto. "This better be important Sasuke I have a lot of work to get done!" Naruto's voice snapped from the other end of the line. "It is, Sakura's gone." He told him. "What!? Where'd she go?" Naruto asked him as he picked up the note with his free hand. "Some place called the shadow lands. Do you know anything about it?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes it's a second dimension where a living soul can trap a dying soul before they have a chance to cross over." Naruto answered. "But I wonder why she would go there." He said with uncertainty and Sasuke wondered why too until he spotted Kushina's letter. "Here's why." He began. "She's going after your mother." He explained. "You mean to tell me that my mother is still alive!?" Naruto exclaimed with disbelief. "But who would_" he began. "Orochimaru." He finished answering his own question. "I bet Orochimaru trapped my mother's spirit once the Nine-Tailed Fox failed to murder everyone in the hidden leaf village." Naruto said.

"Yeah and since Madara and Tobi were Orochimaru's S ranked ninjas, I bet that Orochimaru had a lot to do with it as it all went back to getting revenge on Konoha." Sasuke realized. "So all this time, my mother's really been alive." Naruto said and by the sound of his voice Sasuke knew that he was starting to get emotional. "Hey, it's okay." Sasuke reassured him. "We're going to find her _and_ Sakura and find a way to save them both." He promised. "Really? You would do that for me Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "Of course I will Sakura is my wife and you're my brother. There isn't anything in the world that I wouldn't do for you." He answered.

"Actually technically we're brother in-laws." Naruto said. "It's all the same to me we grew up together and we look out for one another. Now meet me outside in front of my house. You probably know more about the shadow lands than me and how to get there." Sasuke told him. "Alright just give me some time to get ready. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Naruto told him before he hung up.

 _…._

Meanwhile Konohamaru and the rest of the squad three had just made it back from the city of Atlantis. Konohamaru had opened the underwater portal for them, opening a gate through a jutsu that had made an island appear in the middle of the ocean. They had never seen so much gold, jewels, and treasures in their lives. The kage thanked them graciously as they returned the treasure to her and the rest of her family. "It was nice to meet you Sasame Uchiha." Prince Haru told her. "It was nice to meet you too Prince Haru and I really hope that we get a chance to come back here." Sasame told him before they started on their journey back home.

 **Next Time on Naruto The Next Generation; Will Naruto and Sakura be Reunited With Their Mother?**


	8. Chapter 8

Alright before I get started with the next part of the story, (episode eight) I just wanted to say that for those of you who do not know that Sasuke's and Sakura's original daughter is not in this story because she didn't work and I hated the fact that she was named after salad. Anyway on with the show!

"So, what does it say?" Naruto asked as he walked behind Sasuke down the path inside the woods. "The shadowlands," Sasuke began as he started reading out of the book. "is located at the ends of the earth and through the eighth gate seal." He said. "You know maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Naruto began. "Besides I thought the earth is round so it's impossible that it actually has an end right?" he questioned. "In this dimension yes, but don't forget we're talking about a whole nother dimension, and in that universe there is." Sasuke answered as he slammed the book tightly shut.

"Well even if we get there, how are we going to find Sakura and my mother and escape before our souls are trapped forever?" Naruto asked him. "Well the book said that once we enter the shadowlands a part of our souls will be torn." He answered. "That's it, I'm out of here." Naruto said quickly but Sasuke quickly grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him back towards him. "Take it easy Naruto, Sakura's a healer remember? As soon as she's able to mend our souls then all of us will be able to reenter this world." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah but what if she can't? I mean I love my sister and all but I also love my wife, my unborn child, and not to mention myself." Naruto told him as Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "Give me a break, I wouldn't be putting you through this if I didn't have enough faith in her." He told him. "Alright then if you're so smart how much longer until we get there?" Naruto asked when suddenly he stopped and gave out a rather large shriek.

" _Now_ what is it?" Sasuke asked him with a groan and looked to where his friend had been pointing. Naruto shook and trembled with fright as he pointed at a skinny skeleton looking creature out in front of them that was dressed in a black hooded robe. Sasuke turned to looked at it and blinked a couple of times since it had been going out of focus for him. "What a minute," Sasuke said as he turned on his sharingan and found that the image of the creature had disappeared. "It's an illusion." He realized. "A genjutsu is the only thing that a sharingan can't see or follow." He explained.

"Somebody must have been spying on us to know that we were going to end up here and wanted to scare us away from finding Sakura and Kushina." He said. "Well, it's working." Naruto said anxiously. "Listen Naruto, we have to break the jutsu, it's the only way we can make it through the portal to save your sister and your mother." Sasuke told him. "Oh, well, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked him nervously. "Trust me I'm your friend remember? And I would never lie to you. Except if it was because I was trying to protect you." Sasuke said. "Well, alright if you say so, I trust you buddy." Naruto told him as he held his hands out in front of him. "Release!" he exclaimed as he broke the jutsu.

"Well done, I'm impressed." A familiar voice hissed as Orochimaru stepped out of the darkness. Naruto gave out a loud gasp as his eyes widened with astonishment. "It's you, Orochimaru." He whispered. "You're alive." He realized. "But how?" Sasuke questioned. "Immortality is a strange thing, even when I think it fails me it comes through for me in the end. I'm surprised at you for turning down the chance of the ultimate power Sasuke, I expected better of you." Orochimaru told him when suddenly Naruto threw himself out in front of his friend.

"You stay away from him! You got that!?" he yelled angrily. "Well it just so happens that Sasuke is absolutely no interest to me anymore since he lost his lust for hatred and revenge. However the wife of the fourth hokage, and her son which is now the current hokage means a great deal to me. So how about I go and finish your mother off first shall I?" he questioned. "YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" Naruto shouted feeling himself start to transform into the Nine-Tailed Fox again. "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" he hollered before Orochimaru let out an evil laugh and vanished into a thin black portal. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Naruto shouted on the top of his lungs.

"No Naruto don't! It's no use! Even though he wasn't born an infumi like his daughter he's indestructible now." Sasuke warned. "Then what am I supposed to do, just let him kill my mother!?" he cried. "No, I already promised you that I wouldn't let that happen and I'm not about to break that promise for anything." He said as he started making some hand signs. "Komori, ratto, inu, tora! Seal breaking justsu into the fourth dimension!" Sasuke exclaimed before slamming his hand down hard onto the ground. The next thing Naruto knew was that there was a great rush of wind and the ground began to shake until the portal slowly started evolving in front of them.

"Come on let's go before it closes!" Sasuke cried as he quickly grabbed ahold of Naruto's arm and the two of them quickly rushed inside of it before it swallowed them up and all they could see ahead of them was darkness except for a little light at the end of the long dark tunnel. Sasuke quickly ran down towards the end of it while Naruto ran behind him. Meanwhile Sakura was busy reading her notes that she had written down from the book that her mother had given her. That's when suddenly she gasped and looked up as she heard footsteps behind her. "Sakura." Her mother's voice said as she stepped out of the shadows.

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Kushina and her son meet face to face for the first time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Sasuke finally reached the end of the tunnel and came out into a clearing with a beautiful meadow and bright blue sky above them. "This is it?" Naruto questioned with disbelief. "Yes, I see Sakura down at the bottom of the hill." Sasuke said as the two men started racing down it. "Sakura, thank God you're alright!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he ran downhill towards her. However he quickly skidded to a stop once he saw his mother step out in front of him so of course Sasuke ran smack dab into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped. "Mom?" Naruto questioned. "Is it really you?" he asked with disbelief. Even though Sasuke was still angry about the fact that Naruto didn't warn him when he had just stopped suddenly like that, he also understood how his friend must be feeling and that he would be feeling exactly the same way if he had found out that (any member of) his family was still alive. However with just one look into his mother's eyes he knew that she didn't even have to answer him because he knew right away who she was.

"Yes Naruto, this is our mother Kushina." Sakura explained. Naruto didn't know exactly how to feel, a part of him was relieved to see her, but another part of him was just plain hurt that she had lied to him for such a long time. He slowly took a step back from her. Naruto and Sasuke had been friends for such a long time it was as though all Sasuke had to do was look at him and he knew exactly how he thought and felt about a certain situation like this one. His mother seemed to sense her son's sadness and uncertainty about the situation as well.

"It's alright Naruto, I know exactly how you feel." She told him. "I'd act the same way if I was in your shoes, which is the whole entire reason that I didn't want you and Sakura coming after me in the first place." She explained. "I know but I had to come, and I never told Naruto anything about it." Sakura said. "I know, that's because I did." Sasuke told her. "You know what I don't get?" Naruto began. "Why people that are supposed to be in my family and the ones that are supposed to love me tried to keep something like this a secret from me in the first place." Naruto said as his voice started to crack but he fought back his tears with all of his might.

"I'm sorry darling, I know how you must be feeling but_" his mother began. "Oh yeah!? Then why did you lie to me!?" Naruto shouted not being able to fight back his tears anymore. "How could you hurt me like this!?" he yelled at her before he turned around and started running towards the woods. "Naruto." Sakura said with a gasp. "Naruto!" Kushina yelled. "It's not safe for him to be all alone out there by himself. He could get hurt in this dimension." She said.

"Don't worry, Sasuke and I will go after him won't we?" Sakura asked her husband. "As usual." Sasuke answered as he exchanged looks with his wife. "Come on, he probably hasn't gone far." He told her before the two of them started running alongside each other while they dashed towards the woods. All Kushina could was watch and pray that they got back safely.

As soon as they got inside Sakura came to a sudden halt. "What is it?" Sasuke asked as he stopped beside her. "I hear something." She said quietly as there came muffled sobs inside the distance. Sasuke quickly grabbed ahold of her hand and raced towards where he thought the sound was coming from. Sure enough Sakura caught sight of her brother sitting at the bottom of an oak tree and with a sniff wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Sakura suddenly felt her heart break for the sadness that he had been feeling. Sasuke walked over to him with her and watched as she sat down next to Naruto. "Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly and tried to put a comforting arm around him but he just quickly pushed it away from her. "No! Just go away!" he exclaimed as he continued to sob. "Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke began. "we're a team remember? And we're not just going to leave you all alone here by yourself." He told him.

"Why not? It's where I belong." Naruto said. "No it isn't, you belong with Hinata and the rest of us back in the hidden leaf village." Sakura said. "I mean you're the hokage." She told him. "So that's why you need me then." Naruto said with another sniff. "No, we don't need you because you're our leader even though that you are, we need you because you're our friend and our brother and we love you." Sakura told him. "Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it!" Naruto snapped. "Listen Naruto," Sasuke began. "If we didn't love you why would we risk our lives going after you in the first place?" he asked him.

"Then why didn't you guys just tell me the truth?" Naruto questioned back. "Well Sasuke didn't have anything to do with this so you can't blame him. But the only reason I didn't tell you is because our mother didn't want me to, she knew that you would be feeling like this and she was trying to protect you. I mean she's always wished for a chance to come back and be with us inside the village, but she knew she couldn't since she was trapped here." Sakura explained.

"Oh." Naruto simply began. "I'm sorry Sakura." He apologized. "It's alright," she began. "Yeah, you just need to learn to stop jumping to conclusions until you have all the facts straight." Sasuke said. "So, does that mean that we're still friends?" Naruto asked as Sasuke squatted down and did his famous poke in the forehead while he grinned at him. "What do you think?" he asked him back as Naruto slowly smiled back at him and Sakura smiled over at the both of them before Sasuke pulled his hand away.

"Besides I made a promise to Kakashi to always be your brother and look out for you, and so I'm stuck loving you. I don't have any other choice. That is unless I want my ass kicked by him for eternity in the afterlife." He told him before he gave him his hand and helped him back up to his feet before doing the same to Sakura. "Now come on let's go back, your mother must be worried sick about you both." He said as they ran back out of the woods and Sasuke stopped and watched Naruto and Sakura run over to their mother and tightly embrace her and once again thought about his own mother. "I'm sorry Mother." Naruto said as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek before he closed both of them while his mother emotionally hugged him back.

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Kushina returns to the hidden leaf village and the first child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki is finally born**


	10. Chapter 10

Once Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kushina arrived back inside the hidden leaf village, Sakura helped Hinata start planning her baby shower. Everyone was so excited since they didn't know whether or not it was going to be a boy or a girl. Sasuke made a point of saying that he hoped it would be a girl, because the last thing they needed was another Naruto around. However everyone knew he was just teasing about it. That afternoon Sasuke helped Naruto introduce the triplets to their grandmother. The boys welcomed her with open arms as she came over for lunch, but for the first time in her life Sasame didn't quite know what to say.

"It's nice to meet you Sasame." Kushina said greeting her with a warm smile but all she could do was stand there and stare blankly up at her. Inside she felt so embarrassed because she couldn't move or say anything at all. "What do you say Sasame?" Sasuke asked his daughter trying to remind her of her manners. "Oh it's alright Sasuke, I don't blame her for being a little shy and unsure about me, I mean right now I'm a stranger to her. And as a ninja she has been taught well to always be on top of her guard." Kushina told him when suddenly Sakura came in through the door carrying a pizza.

"It's about time." Sasame said. " _Now_ she talks." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "So, how did the baby shower go?" he asked his wife. "Uh, alright, I guess." Sakura said with a shrug as she carried the pizza into the kitchen and Sasame raced inside it after her. The two boys were already seated down at the table and waiting patiently for their food. Sasuke slowly walked inside the kitchen as Sakura placed the pizza box on top of the counter and started getting plates out of the cupboards. "Oh come on Cherry I know you, whenever one of your friends is having a baby I can't get you to shut up about it." Sasuke told her.

"Now come on and tell me what's going on." He told her. "Nothing's going on." She answered as she grabbed ahold of some napkins and started setting the table. "Wow you and Naruto really are related. You're as bad of a liar as he is." Sasuke told her. "Come on Sasuke leave her alone, if she wants to keep it a secret than it's none of your business." Naruto said as he grabbed a plate and took a piece of pizza out of the box and sat down in-between Sasame and Sakori. "Yum!" he exclaimed. "I'd never thought I'd say this but Naruto's right." Sakura said as her mother grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down next to Naruto. "Hey!" he shouted as Kushina giggled at him. Her children could be rather adorable at times.

"I just want to make sure that there's nothing wrong with you that's all." Sasuke said. "Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." She assured her husband before giving him a peck on the lips. That's when suddenly Naruto's cellphone rang. "Can somebody get that, I sort of have to take care of something. You know," he began before taking a sip of his soda and then running out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Sasuke simply just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hello?" he groaned after he grabbed ahold of Naruto's cellphone and answered it. After a few moments went by his eyes widened. "You're joking." He said as everyone else turned to look at him. "Alright don't worry we'll be right there." He said before he hung up. "What was that all about?" Sakura asked him. "That was Hinata, she's going to have the baby." He explained. "Naruto get back in here!" Sasuke shouted down the hallway as Naruto quickly flushed the toilet and ran back into the kitchen. "What did I miss?" he asked as he continued to zip up his zipper. "That was your wife, she's in labor." Sasuke told him.

"Ah nuts! Come on guys we have to hurry up and get her down to the hospital fast!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed ahold of Sasuke's hand. "Calm down Naruto, we have plenty of time to get there." He told him. "Yeah I know but still the baby could arrive at any moment, and I still have to be there with Hinata while she's going through labor pains. I mean for crying out loud Sasuke, I'm about to become a father do you have any idea what kind of _huge_ responsibility that is!?" he cried. "Oh gosh no Naruto tell me." Sasuke said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes before everyone rushed out the door.

 _…_

Naruto paced the hospital lobby floor. He hadn't gone inside Hinata's room when she was about to deliver for the fact that he was afraid that he might pass out when his child was born. "Gee Sasuke, were you this nervous when the triplets were born?" Naruto asked him. "Yes but part of it was Sasame wasn't breathing and I wasn't sure if she was going to be alright." He answered. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure Hinata and the baby will be just fine." Sakura assured him with a grin. "Gee thanks for your support Sakura." He told her. "No problem." She began. "I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew." She said. "And I can't wait to meet my new grandchild." Kushina said when suddenly the nurse walked down the hallway.

"Which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki?" she questioned. "That's me, is my wife alright?" he asked her. "Yes, your wife and your son are both doing just fine." She answered. "My son? You mean_" Naruto began. "Yep, your wife has just given birth to happy and healthy baby boy." She told him happily. "And you may go and see them now." She told him. "Great, do you guys want to come?" Naruto asked turning to the rest of his family. "No thanks, we'll be back there later. That'll give you some time to get to know Boruto a little bit." Sakura answered.

"Alright and thanks again Sasuke." Naruto said. "For what?" Sasuke asked him. "For the name choice." Naruto answered. "But I didn't_" Sasuke began shaking his head. "I know but you helped give us the idea. I mean after all Boruto means bolt, like a lightning bolt. And you use that lightning cutter that my dad taught you so it's sort of like a homage to both of you."

Naruto explained with a mischievous little giggle. Sasuke grinned back at him before he turned and followed the nurse down the hallway. That's when suddenly Sasuke noticed that something had fallen out of Sakura's pocket and he bent down to pick it up. It read; **Tryouts for the Konoha talent show begin November 1st!** "Uh Sakura, do you mind telling me what this is all about?" Sasuke asked when Sakura simply just blushed back at him.

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Naruto adapts to fatherhood while at the same time coaching Sakura and Sasame while they train to be a singing duo in the talent show.**


	11. Chapter 11

Note; The song in this story is (part of) It Is You I have Loved by Dana Glover in Japanese

"Sakura, where did you get this?" Sasuke questioned as she quickly grabbed the piece of paper away from him. "Nowhere." She answered as she hid it under her arm and casually looked up at the ceiling. "Come on Sakura you know you can tell me anything." She said. "Good, step off!" she exclaimed as he laughed. "You and Naruto have been watching School of Rock again haven't you?" he asked her. "Now come on spill it." He told her. "Alright, fine! I sang at Hinata's baby shower and she gave me this." She explained as Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said. "That's because I didn't want you or anyone else to know." She said heaving a sad sigh and hung her head a little. "Why not? I love you and so does the rest of your family. It's not like we would laugh at you or anything." He said. "Please Sasuke, forget it alright? I'm not good enough anyway." She told him. "How do you know that? If you sang at Hinata's baby shower and she gave you that flyer then obviously she thinks that you are." He said. "I just do!" she yelled as he simply looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"Look I get stage fright alright? I get nervous when I go out on stage and everyone is watching me." She told him. "Sing something." He told her. "You mean now?" she asked as she widened her eyes. "Yeah, the only other person here right now is me. Everyone else went to go see the new baby." He said. "But I want to go see him too." She said. "Come on Sakura, please?" Sasuke questioned. "Well alright, what do you want me to sing?" she asked him. "Whatever you want." He said.

 _Watashi wa anata ga watashi no mikata de miru nanika ga arimasu._

 _Egao wa anata no me de shinjitsu ga aru to, arimasu._

 _Shikashi, yosō-gai no hi ni yosō-gai no hōhō wa, sore wa watashi ga zokushite iru tokoro, kore ga aru koto o imidarou ka?_

 _Sore wa anata ga, watashi wa subete ni sotte aishitadesu._

 _Sore wa mohaya nazomasen! Sore wa watashiniha saishūtekini akirakadesu!_

 _Anata wa watashi no kokoro wa amarini mo nagaiai tansaku-kadesu. Sore wa anata ga, watashi wa subete ni sotte._

"Wow that was pretty good." Sasuke told her. "What was?" Naruto asked as he came walking down the hall. "Did you know your sister could sing?" he asked him. "Gosh no, she should try out for the Konoha talent show then." He said. "Uh how's Boruto Naruto?" Sakura asked him quickly changing the subject. "He's great, do you want to see him now?" he asked and Sakura nodded so he led her and Sasuke down the hallway. Sure enough Boruto was sound asleep inside his mother's arms as his new aunt and uncle walked into the room.

That was until suddenly his bright blue eyes popped open. "He looks just like you Naruto, he even has your hair and the mark of the Nine-Tails. It's funny I know I'm sort of the smart one in the family but I didn't know that that could be inherited." She said. "Me neither." Naruto said with a shrug. "Go figure!" he exclaimed while the baby continued to study his family and blink his eyes at them until he started to cry. "Well, at least I know why he's upset." Naruto said as he plugged his nose and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to give me a hand changing him?" he questioned as he turned to look over at his friend. " _No_ thank you. Those days are long over for me. That reminds me, where's Sasame?" he asked looking down at the boys. "How should I know? I'm not her babysitter." Sakori said raising his arms into the air. "The last thing I heard she had to go to the bathroom, but that was almost a half an hour ago." Mizu told him as Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh great!" he exclaimed. "You mean she's gone again?" Sakura asked her husband anxiously. "Don't worry, I'll find her." He assured his wife. "You stay here with everyone else, I'll be right back." He told her before he rushed off. Meanwhile Sasame had been on her way towards the tryouts. "Hello am I in the right place?" she questioned when suddenly she felt herself being whisked away. "You have _got_ to stop running off like that!" Sasuke scolded his daughter. "Your mother is worried sick about you." He told her.

"I think that that's exactly Mom's problem. She worries way too much." Sasame said. "Well as much as I have to say that I agree with you that doesn't mean that excuses you for constantly disobeying us. You're grounded for a week." He told her. "But come on Dad you can't do that! At least not for this week, I was going to try out for the talent show." She said. "Really?" he asked her. "Yeah." She said with a nod. "Well that sort of makes a difference then." He told her. "Please Father don't make me lose the one chance that I have of making it big!" she exclaimed.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. If you promise to sing with your mother in the show and help her get over her stage fright then I'll let you off the hook. _This time_." He said. "Gee thanks I won't ever forget you for this!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'll go talk to your uncle Naruto so he can talk to your mother about it. If anyone can convince her to the show, it'll be him." He said.

 _…._

Sakura and Sasame stood backstage with Naruto and Sasuke. The two girls had on matching sparkling pink shirts that didn't reach their naval with flashy pink pants to go along with it. They also had their hair styled up in ponytails and sparkles on their cheeks. "Alright this is it ladies, it's time to knock em dead!" Naruto exclaimed. "You know maybe Mom was right, I'm not sure if I can do this." Sasame said. "Sure you can, you just have to believe in yourself.

A lot of people didn't think I was going to make it as hokage, but I proved them wrong." Naruto told his niece. "Uncle Naruto's right Sasame, we can do this. I know we can." Sakura said as she looked up at her husband and he grinned proudly down at her. "Good luck." Mizu said. "Break a leg!" Sakori exclaimed before the two girls ran out on stage towards a crowd of screaming fans. "Introducing Inner Beauty!"

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Will Sakura and Sasame win the talent show? And are zombies truly roaming the hidden leaf village? Find out on the first Naruto Halloween special!**


	12. Chapter 12

The stage grew dark except for a single spotlight upon Sakura and Sasame. The crowd quieted down when the music started low inside the background. Sakura took center mic before she started to sing.

 _Both; Anata wa_ _uchūdesu._

 _Sakura; takara Anata wa, shōrai no aru, anata wa anata no monodearu tame ni kimashita. Kakusa reta doa no ushiro ni rokku sa re kakusa reta,_

 _Sasame; Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah!_

 _Sakura; There is a promise of a day that's shiny new._

 _Sasame; Only a dreamer, could afford this point of view._

 _Sakura; Shikashi, anata wa doraibāde wa naku, seikatsu no naka de jōkyakudesu._

 _Sasame; And if you're ready you won't have to try cause;_

 _Both; You are the universe and there ain't nothin' you can't do! If you conceive it, you can achieve it, and that's why I believe in you yes I do!_

 _Sakura; Anata wa shōshadearu tame, anata no tame ni koko ni kita nani o subeki ka. Himitsu heiki wa mō himitsude wa arimasen._

 _Sasame; You're a driver, never passenger in life. And when you're ready you won't have to try cause;_

 _Both; You are the universe and there ain't nothin' you can't do! If you conceive it, you can achieve it, that's why I believe in you yes I do! Na, na, na, na!_

 _Sakura; (Spoken) You are the universe._

 _Sasame; (Spoken) I believe in you._

 _Sakura; (Spoken) You got the power!_

 _Sasame; (Spoken) Yeah there ain't nothin' you can't do!_

 _Sakura; Anata wa doraibāde wanai seikatsu no naka de jōkyakudesu. Anata wa junbi ga dekitara, soshite, anata ga shiyou to suru hitsuyō wa arimasen cause;_

 _Both; You are the universe, and there ain't nothin' you can't be! If you conceive it, you can achieve it, and that's why I believe you and I believe in me! You are the universe!_

Everyone cheered and applauded as the two girls finished their song and danced. "Inner Beauty!" the announcer exclaimed as Sakura and Sasame stopped to catch their breath and took in the moment. Later on they had found out that they had won the competition. "That was great you guys, you really deserved it! After all you ladies rocked the entire stage!" Naruto cried. "Gee, thanks Naruto." Sakura said as they all went into the kitchen. "You know you two should sing at the Halloween party next week." Naruto said. "I'll think about it but right now I have to start making dinner." Sakura said.

"Which is her kind little way of saying; out!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pointed towards the door. "Okay, okay, I get the picture." Naruto muttered with a roll of his eyes. "But before I go can I just ask if you can watch Boruto tomorrow afternoon? It's Hinata's birthday and I sort of wanted to do something special for her." Naruto explained. "Alright, fine." Sasuke agreed reluctantly. "Thanks Sasuke you're the best, see you later buddy." Naruto said as he walked towards the door and Sasuke simply just heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I miss the days when we used to have time to ourselves." Sasuke said as Sakura started cooking dinner. "Why?" Sakori asked. "Yeah why?" Sasame echoed. "I mean what can you guys do together that you can't do with us here?" she asked him. "Uh,.. Sakura?" Sasuke questioned looking up at his wife for support. "Can you take this one?" he asked her. "Sure," Sakura began as she turned around and smiled at their children. "Sasame remember when we talked about when two adults, a man and a woman love each other a lot they can make a baby?" she questioned.

"Yeah? What about it?" she asked. "Well they can still do it even if they don't want any more babies just to show their love to each other by taking certain percussions like pills and stuff to prevent the woman ending up being pregnant." She answered. "Does that answer your question?" she asked her. "Oh, I see." Sasame answered. "And now that we're on the topic you know you're becoming a young woman now which means your body is going to be going through certain changes." She said. "Oh God,.." Sasuke groaned as he glanced up at the ceiling. "Come on boys you don't want to hear this." He said before he turned and walked out of the room

 _….._

The next afternoon Naruto dropped off Boruto before he took off to celebrate Hinata's birthday with her. Sasuke stayed at home with him while Sakura took the triplets out shopping for their Halloween costumes. Sakori decided that he wanted to be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, so he picked out a Raphael costume. Mizu wanted to be a doctor even though his brother and sister agreed on the fact that that was a pretty boring costume idea. "So what do you want to be Sasame?" her mother asked her.

"Pocahontas since I have black hair." She answered. "We all have black hair you dobe! Except for Mom!" Sakori snapped. "Sakori! Don't talk to your sister like that!" Sakura snapped back at him. "Why not!? She talks to us any way that she pleases and is always playing tricks on us! I don't think she was even born with a conscience at all!" he exclaimed. "Yeah well she gets reprimanded too for when she's doing something wrong." Sakura told him. "You mean like right now? Cause she's gone again." He said when Sakura turned her head to realize that he was right. "Sakori you stay here with your brother and don't move while I go and find her." Sakura told him before she ran away.

Meanwhile Sasuke had just put Boruto down for a nap when suddenly the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door to answer it and did a double take before rubbing his eyes to make sure he hadn't been seeing things, but sure enough on the other side of the door was Kakashi. "Kakashi?" he questioned with disbelief. However this had only been the body of Kakashi. Sasuke realized that when he let out a loud groan and started kicking the door down. The baby woke up and started screaming on the top of his lungs. "Oh, no." Sasuke said with a gasp.

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Why are the zombies taking over Konoha and attacking the hidden leaf village?**


	13. Chapter 13

Happy (early) Halloween everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but I have been extremely busy and struggling with writer's block for my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode and get ready for a brand new shipping and a brand new character!

Sasuke let out a loud horrified gasp. This wasn't the Kakashi that he had remembered. That's when he realized that there was a kind of blue chakra encircling him. "Someone has used the resurrection justu." He said to himself staring at the zombie of Kakashi wide-eyed. That's when suddenly he remembered that the baby was still upstairs and the zombie realized this too when he had heard his cries. "No! You're not getting him!" Sasuke yelled as the zombie lifted his head with interest while he tried to figure out where the sound of the infant's cries were coming from.

Sasuke forced himself to move and quickly ran upstairs to protect his nephew. Even though he was extremely worried about his wife and own children. Although he knew he couldn't leave the baby all alone and let the zombie take him. He didn't know why the monster wanted to hurt him, but he didn't have time to stick around and ask questions. He raced to the top of the stairs and slammed the door shut and locked it tightly while the beast desperately tried to knock it down.

"It's alright Boruto," Sasuke began as he scooped his tiny screaming nephew from out of his crib and up into his arms. "I won't let him get you, I promise." He assured him rocking him gently inside his arms. "I'm going to take you to your father, he'll know what to do." He said as he quickly leapt onto the window sill and leapt down onto the roof before sliding down it and leaping to the ground. Sasuke looked up as the zombie finally managed to knock the door down and started to peer his head out of the window.

Sasuke thought that he felt his own heart stop. He was afraid that either the creature would see him, or that the now quiet Boruto would continue to fuss and blow their cover. However, the only thing that he saw was the skid marks on the roof that Sasuke had made. Sasuke thought that he had assumed that he was dead, and that's when he turned around and walked away. Sasuke breathed a huge sigh of relief before turning to run away.

 _…_

"Wow, I can't believe how lifelike these things look." A blonde haired blue eyed girl about thirteen or fourteen remarked as she examined some Halloween costumes. She also had on a black top with shorts to match and a purple vest that had the sign of a dragon on the back of it. "I know." Sasame said. The other girl turned to look at her and realized that she was standing right next to her and looking at the same costume. "Hey! I know who you are!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You're that Uchiha girl right?" she questioned as Sasame heaved a heavy sigh.

She was very proud of who she was, but sometimes she wished that she would meet someone that didn't already know who she was. "Yeah, that's right. I'm here with my mother and brothers." She explained. "Is your father here too?" the other girl asked her. "No, he's at home with my baby cousin." She answered. "Too bad, I'd really like to meet him. He's really hot." She said when suddenly Ino came around the corner. "Asia Nara let's go, your father's waiting!" she snapped.

"Well alright, it was nice meeting you anyway Sasame, considering that I'm quite a bit older than you and that's why we never met before." Asia told her before she left with her mother. As soon as she was gone Sasame continued to study the costume before her. It was an old creepy looking zombie costume. That's when suddenly she heard it moan and it started to move. "It must be motion activated, and it sure looks real." She said to herself when suddenly it lunged out its hands in front of her and moaned even louder.

Sasame was so startled that she fell backwards onto the ground. "It _is_ real!" she realized. Meanwhile her mother had been searching for her. "Sasame where are you!?" she cried when suddenly she heard her daughter screaming. Then from out of nowhere her two boys came running towards her. "Mom, I heard Sasame!" Sakori cried. "I thought I told you guys to stay together." Sakura told them. "I know, but even though we have our differences she's still my sister and I have to go help her." Sakori said.

"No! Sakori come back!" Sakura yelled before she hung her head and heaved a sad sigh. "I wish Sasuke was here." She said and as if on que her husband came running through the door. "Sakura!" he called. Sakura turned and looked back at him. "Sasuke, thank God you're here!" she exclaimed. "I'm just glad you're alright. Somebody has used the resurrection jutsu and they have turned Kakashi into a zombie, and he tried to attack Boruto." He explained. "Oh no!" she cried. "Where is Sasame and Sakori anyway?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted sadly. "I think Sasame is in trouble, and Sakori went after her. I want to help her but I don't want to leave Mizu behind by himself." She explained. "Take the baby and stay with him. Don't worry about Sasame and Sakori, I'll go after them myself." Sasuke told her as he handed the baby over to her. "Alright Sasuke, just be careful." She told him. "I will." He told her before he ran away.

 **Next Time on Naruto The Next Generation; The Zombies Cause Havoc on all of The Hidden Leaf Village! Will Anyone Be Able to Stop Them?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hang on Sasame I'm coming!" Sakori shouted as he quickly rushed over to his sister's aid and stood out in front of her with his arms out wide as the zombie stood hunching over them. "I don't need your help!" Sasame yelled back at him as she suddenly leapt up into the air and turning on her sharingan kicked the monster's head. The zombie gave out a loud shriek of pain as she landed back on top of the ground and the two Uchihas heard his skull crack. "Sasame! Sakori!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to protect his children.

"You guys run, I'll hold him off." He said as he growled at the beast and glared at him with his sharingan eyes. "Alright, come on Sasame let's go." Sakori said as he offered her his hand. "No! We can't just leave! We have to help save Dad!" she cried. "We can't save Dad unless we save ourselves first now let's go!" he snapped. "Sakori's right, I'll be fine. But if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself now go now!" Sasuke ordered as Sasame hesitated for a moment but Sakori quickly grabbed her hand and ran away with her as fast as he could go.

"Sasame, Sakori, are you guys alright?" Sakura asked them anxiously when they had returned. "Yeah we're fine, but Dad's in trouble." Sasame answered. "We have to get Uncle Naruto _immediately_. He's the hokage and he'll know what to do and what the heck is going on around here." Sasame said. "I don't get to say this much, but she's right. Come on guys let's go." Sakori said as his brother and sister ran with him out of the store. "No! Come back!" Sakura yelled pleadingly but then she remembered what Sasuke had told her a numerous amount of times.

As much as she thought that it was dangerous for three preteens to be out there by themselves on Halloween night with a bunch of zombies after them and attacking everyone, they were avengers. Sasuke's blood ran through their veins, and since they were the children from the prophecy, she knew that they had to be very powerful and if they said that they were going to find Naruto then they would. She just hoped and prayed that they would be careful and come back to her safe and sound.

"Wait a minute guys, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Our father told us to stay with our mother, and besides Uncle Naruto is out on his anniversary date with Aunt Hinata." Mizu said. "Look Mizu, you're the most logical one in the group and you've inherited our mother's brains, so you tell me; which is worse, interrupting their date or repeating history with our clan being entirely wiped out by a bunch of murderous bloodthirsty zombies?" Sakori asked him. "Good point." He began. "But where did they even say that they were going?" he questioned.

"Again, think Mizu!" Sakori snapped. "Yeah, this is Uncle Naruto that we're talking about. And besides us and the rest of his family, what does he love more than anything else in the world?" Sasame asked him. "Ramen!" they realized together before all three of them took off running down the street avoiding the crowds of running and screaming woman and children while the zombies ran after them. "If they want candy so bad, why don't they just ring the doorbell and say trick-or-treat like the rest of us!?" one little girl who was dressed up like an angel cried while her mother frantically dragged her away.

Naruto and Hinata had just been coming out of the restaurant when the Uchiha triplets ran up to them. "What the hell has been going on around here!?" Naruto exclaimed. "And what are you guys doing here, where are your parents?" he questioned them. "Somebody has used the resurrection jutsu and now we're being invaded by zombies." Sakori explained. "And they've got our parents." Sasame added sadly with a hang of her head. "Oh no! Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto cried. "I've got to go help them! Hinata stay with the kids and take them home." He told his wife.

"But we want to stay and help!" Sasame exclaimed. "I'm sorry Sasame, but this is much too dangerous for you. Your parents would kill me if I let you come with me and I don't want to see you get hurt." He told her and for the first time in her life, she didn't have the strength to argue with him. "Alright, just promise me that you'll help them." She told him as a tear rolled down her cheek and she blinked the rest of her tears away while he squatted down to her level. "I promise." He told her as he embraced her tightly before standing back up again and running away.

Sakura quickly turned to look at him as he came running into the store. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked her worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine but where are the kids?" she asked him. "Don't worry Hinata's with them. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked her. "I don't know." She answered sadly. "He ran away to help the kids but he never came back even after they left to find you." She said. "Well take Boruto and get out of here as fast as you can and I'll find him." He told her as she nodded before she turned around and ran away out of the store.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he started running down the different aisles. "Where are you!? Answer me buddy!" he shouted when suddenly Sasuke came running up to him. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" he questioned with disbelief. "I thought you were out on a date with Hinata." He said. "I was, but then your kids came and got me and told me that you were in trouble." Naruto explained. "But, that doesn't make any sense. You love ramen and not to mention the fact that you hate Halloween and you get scared just watching a horror movie. Why would you come back for me if you knew that a zombie could end up chomping your head off?" he asked.

"Because I'm your brother you idiot!" Naruto yelled before smiling at him warmly letting him know that he meant it affectionately. "Hm," Sasuke began with a grin. "I guess I just got a taste of my own medicine." He said when suddenly he looked up and gave a loud gasp. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked. "Naruto look out!" Sasuke cried as Naruto quickly gulped and swallowed it low inside his throat. "There's a dead guy standing right behind me isn't there." He said before he turned around and gave a loud petrified scream.

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Who has used the resurrection jutsu and why?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Naruto run!" Sasuke yelled. "No problem there!" Naruto cried with a nervous chuckle before he quickly zoomed away within a flash. However the zombie started chasing after him and backed him up inside a corner. That's when Sasuke had had enough and felt his anger start to boil his blood to a crisp. He quickly rushed out in front of him and glared at the beast with his sharingan. "Stay away from my little brother." He growled to the beast before he attempted to hypnotize him. "Sasuke! It's not working!" Naruto yelled.

"I know! But we can't just give up and I'm not going to leave you here like this." Sasuke said when suddenly he realized where his daughter had gotten her strong spirit from. "She takes after me after all." He said to himself and that's when suddenly there was a loud thud and the ground started to crack until it reached the zombie and with a loud shriek he tumbled over onto the ground. Naruto just stared down at the ground with bewilderment widening his eyes and dropping his jaw, but Sasuke knew better.

"There's only one person in the whole world I know that can pound the ground like that." He said as Naruto gasped and lit up with excitement as he saw Sakura running towards them. "Sakura! You saved us!" he cried. "Where's Boruto?" Sasuke asked her. "He's at home with Hinata and the rest of the kids." She answered. "I'm sorry Sasuke I know you told me not to get involved, but I just couldn't leave you and Naruto." She said. "Whatever, forget that, let's just get out of here already." He said as the three of them left the store together.

"Great now that we're all still alive, what are we going to do about everyone else? I mean zombies don't just decide to invade the earth all by themselves, they're dead!" Naruto pointed out. "I know, and I have a feeling Orochimaru has something to do with this. And Akuma and Hebi." Sakura said. "Well you certainly don't have to be that intelligent to figure that out." Sasuke said as Sakura simply placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Not that you're not brilliant, I mean if it wasn't for you. There's a good chance that Naruto and I wouldn't be standing here right now." He added.

"Yeah right! I mean _sure_ she might have saved our lives but she is still just a dumb girl!" Naruto snapped folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "I mean if she's so smart why doesn't she just tell us who did this already?" he questioned. "And why don't I give you a knuckle sandwich!?" Sakura exclaimed as she extended her fist into the air. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Naruto said nervously with a gulp. "Knock it off both of you!" Sasuke yelled angrily as Sakura heaved a sad sigh since she hated when he was angry with her and couldn't remember the last time that he raised his voice at her.

"This isn't the time to bicker with each other! The hidden leaf village needs our help!" he exclaimed as they both grew suddenly silent and he took a deep breath. "Look, I love you guys alright? And there isn't anything in the world that is ever going to change that." He told them. "I know Sasuke and you're right. Naruto and I need to learn to get along so that we can work together to stop this thing just like in the good old days." Sakura said with a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto told him. "Me too." Sakura agreed with a nod.

"Good, I'm glad we're all straight on this then because there's something that I have to tell you." Sasuke told them. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked him. "Well I finally understand why Sasame is the way she is. I mean even though I knew that I was in danger I loved Naruto so much that I was willing to risk my own life to save his. And when you love somebody like that, I guess it makes you do things that you shouldn't do for a good reason, even if it's disobeying your parents." He explained. "Gee, you don't think we've been too hard on her do you?" Sakura asked him as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid that we have and that we should owe her an apology. After all, she's a good kid and so are Sakori and Mizu. We need them, and so does the hidden leaf village at the moment." He explained. "What? Are you saying that we should let them fight?" Sakura questioned. "Well it's only my matter of opinion, but yes I think we should." He told her. "However, that is up to the hokage." He said as he looked up at Naruto. "I don't know, don't you think it's a little dangerous?" he asked him.

"Yes, but what is the one thing that you always used to say when we were kids?" he asked him back as Naruto simply just smirked at him. "Never underestimate a ninja." He said. "That's right, and somewhere along the line I must have forgotten that. All I wanted to do was protect our children not shield them away from the world." He said as later on he told the same thing to his children. "I'm sorry, I guess it's because I take after my own father more than I thought. I never wanted to hurt you, it was my mistake for not believing in you." He explained.

"So does that mean then that you're going to let us fight?" Sasame questioned him eagerly. "Yes, but only if you accept my apology." He told her. "Of course I do, I love you Father." She told him. "I love you too." He said as he bent down and she rushed inside his arms and embraced him. "Aww, isn't that touching." A familiar voice began as all of them gasped and turned around to see someone coming out of the shadows and stepping in front of their house. "It's you!" Naruto cried. "You're the one who did this!" he yelled angrily.

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; The Secret Identity of the attacker is revealed for real!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kabuto Yakushi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him. "I'm just doing what Lord Orochimaru failed to do after you tried to destroy him." He answered. "Alright so what are you doing picking on a bunch of innocent children and a helpless newborn infant then?" Naruto asked him. "You really don't get it do you Naruto? With this jutsu have the ultimate control over their bodies, and if I were to say to command them to kill you they would do so. They are nothing more than a bunch of mindless zombies, and so this way I can stop the prophecy from coming true." Kabuto explained.

"But the prophecy doesn't have anything to do with Boruto." Sakura pointed out. "No, that's true. But it seems as if he has at least some of the same powers that his father has. The way I see it the village will look to me like a hero if he's dead and just assume like you so foolishly did that Akuma was the one who performed the reanimation jutsu." He explained. "You'll never get away with this!" Sasame snapped angrily. "Oh really," Kabuto began with an evil chuckle.

"No offense but I doubt that there's anything that a snot nosed kid can do about it." He told her. "Ha! We'll see about that! Don't forget there are three of us and only one of you!" she exclaimed as her brothers quickly gathered around her. "Make that six of us!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke and Sakura quickly rushed over to his side. "Oh great, now I have _two_ generations of idiots to deal with." Kabuto said with a roll of his eyes.

"Tiger! Dragon! Bird! Black cat transformation justsu!" Sasame shouted as she quickly performed her hand signs. Sasuke just stared at her wide eyed with disbelief. Was she really performing an E ranked jutsu? Just when he began to think to himself that he didn't have a clue about what she was going to do or planning on doing she disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared as a ferocious black panther. _"I don't believe it, she's created her own jutsu. Just like Naruto and Kakashi."_ Sasuke thought to himself with amazement. _"I've really underestimated her strength and power."_ He thought as Sasame continued stalking up on Kabuto and growling at him with letting out a mighty roar every so often.

"So this is what you're reduced to, sending a cat out after me?" Kabuto questioned seeming unimpressed. "Well it just so happens that I have my own secret weapon." He said. "Are you crazy!? She's a leopard!" Naruto exclaimed but Kabuto just simply bit his finger before slamming it down on top of the ground. "Summoning justsu!" he cried when suddenly a few moments a later a pack of hungry, bloodthirsty wolf dogs appeared. "Sasame." Sakura whispered with a gasp as they began barking and growling.

"Alright boys, dinnertime." Kabuto said as one of the savaged wolves raised their nose and let out a haunting and shrilling howl. "Sasame!" Sakura yelled as they started running towards her to attack her. Sasame quickly leapt out in front of her mother and roared before slicing the wolf in the side. Then she hissed and arched her back. "Stay away from my mother." She growled as the wolf whimpered and started oozing out blood. Another wolf tried to attack her but with one swipe of her paw she knocked it over onto the ground.

That's when suddenly the other wolves had decided that they had had enough and angrily charged at her snapping at her biting onto her with their powerful jaws. This time it was her turn to let a huge shriek of pain. "No! Sasame! Get away from her!" Sakura yelled as she started picking up some rocks off the ground and threw them at them. "Come on guys help me!" she cried. "Don't worry sis, I got your back!" Sakori exclaimed as he started to do the hand signs for his father's most famous justsu. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" he cried blowing a jet of fire out at them.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura continued throwing rocks and sticks at the wolves until they decided to give up and leaving Sasame crashing over onto the ground. "He's getting away!" Naruto yelled as Kabuto ran into the woods. "Naruto and I will go after him, you stay here with Sasame." Sasuke told his wife as Sasame slowly started transforming back into her human form. Sakura felt tears rushing out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she saw that her own daughter was unconscious and near death.

"Don't worry she'll be alright. If she learned how to do the transformation jutsu on her own and be able to create her own at the same time then she'll survive. For I can see now why she's one of the children of the prophecy since she's a very powerful ninja. Maybe even more powerful than I'll ever be." Sasuke explained. "You better take her to the hospital though just in case, and then you can give her the medical attention that she needs." He told her. "Alright, I will." She agreed with a nod as she bent down and scooped her body into her arms.

"Boys stay here with Aunt Hinata while I go take care of your sister." She told them before she started running away with her daughter safely inside her arms as she quickly rushed her to the hospital. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke ran after Kabuto. "Come back here you coward!" Naruto yelled. "Take it easy Naruto." Sasuke told him. "What are you kidding!? That son of a bitch just tried to kill us and your children!" he yelled. "I know, and I'm just as upset about this as you are but yelling about it isn't going to solve anything." He told him. "You're right, I'll just kick his ass instead. This guy is toast!"

 **Next Time On Naruto The Next Generation; Will Naruto and Sasuke catch up with Kabuto?**


	17. Chapter 17

"There he is the rotten bastard is getting away!" Naruto shrieked as he pointed at Kabuto who was running away in the distance. "After him!" Sasuke shouted when suddenly and unexpectedly, Kushina crossed their path. "Listen Mom, I don't have any time at all to talk, that man almost killed us!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto look, I know that you and Sasuke won't want to listen to me and I don't blame you in the slightest, but I have to talk to you." She said. "It's about Kabuto, he's just in a lot of pain right now but only because he doesn't know the truth." She began as she took a deep breath.

"But I do." She finished. "What!? How could you possibly know about it!?" Naruto cried. "Because I was the one who found him and brought him to Urushi." She explained as she turned to look over at Kabuto who finally stopped and looked at her. Kushina nodded up at him as they exchanged looks. "I remember you." He told her. "Wait a minute, can somebody _please_ tell me what the hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled but Kabuto simply ignored him. "Kabuto, I know who you parents were." Kushina told him.

Meanwhile Sakura had gotten Sasame safely to the hospital. The little girl was still unconscious and fast asleep inside the bed while her mother continued to work vigorously on trying to heal her wounds. She still had been amazed that her daughter was still alive despite the fact that she was a very powerful ninja. Sakura still didn't quite understand how her daughter even had reached such levels of power.

The moon and stars shone down on Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Kushina. Kabuto never once removed his gaze from Kushina's face. "I never knew that you were Naruto's mother." He told her. "Kabuto, be honest with me and yourself, why are you really doing this?" she asked him. "Because Orochimaru was the only one I ever considered a father." He explained. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Naruto hollered on the top of his lungs. "That man abandoned his own children!" he shouted. "Why on earth would you ever trust _him_ for!?" he cried. "Because he didn't know any better, or the real truth behind it all." Kushina said.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked her. "I mean Orochimaru is the reason that you became an orphan and had no memory whatsoever of your parents. He was the one who destroyed the village in the first place." She explained. "But why?" Kabuto asked him. "Because of me that's why." Kushina began with a sad sigh before she hung her head. "He was in love with me, only I loved Minato." She explained. "Oh that's a pretty picture having that lunatic for a father." Naruto said sarcastically thanking his lucky stars that his mother didn't end up marrying Orochimaru.

"I know, and trust me I hundred percent agree with you now, but back then he was a real close friend of mine. I didn't end up seeing his true colors until it was too late. Anyway friendship wasn't enough for Orochimaru and he was extremely jealous and angered at Minato, and so that's when he decided to attack the village, and not too long after that he summoned Kurama." She said. "That isn't right, to go after a bunch of innocent people like that." Naruto said heaving a heavy sad sigh. "Orochimaru was never in his right mind to think like that." Sasuke pointed out.

"So let me get this straight he did all that just because he was in love with you?" Kabuto questioned. "Well, that and he always hated Minato especially since he got to be the hokage and Orochimaru didn't." she told him. "Gee, I never heard that story before." Kabuto said. "You see what I mean!? You're trying to avenge the wrong person!" Naruto cried. "Even though I would think that you would have remembered all this shit that happened to you." He said. "Not necessarily, especially if Orochimaru used the memory erasing technique on you." Sasuke said.

"Boy having a brainiac for a wife has sort have changed you into one as well Sasuke." Naruto told him. "Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Kabuto asked them. "Of course we do." Naruto reassured him. "You just made a simple mistake that's all. I mean sure you could have ended up killing us, but at least you've got enough guts to own up to it." He said. "Yeah, if anyone knows about making the wrong decisions it's me." Sasuke said. "Alright, now that we got that settled, do you think that you can stop the zombies from attacking the village now!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can't, I don't know where they all are, and it only works if I release the jutsu in front of them." Kabuto told him. "Oh great, so I guess that means that we're going to have to go on a zombie hunt." Naruto said with a groan. "Don't worry if we all split up we should be able to find them." Sasuke told him. "Well I sure hope you're right, cause I don't think this is going to be as easy as you think it is." Naruto told him. "But I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest hokage that ever lived, and if I can't get the job done then nobody can!" he exclaimed as Sasuke cleared his throat into his fist. "Sorry buddy, I meant if _we_ can't get the job done then nobody can." He said as Sasuke simply gave a proud grin and placed his hands upon his hips as he stared out into the distance.

 **Next Time on Naruto The Next Generation; Will Naruto and his mother and the rest of his friends finally be able to stop the zombies and restore the hidden leaf village?**


End file.
